Cersei Lannister
Cersei Lannister Bestand:Lenaheadey 3342338bpng.png Seizoen(en) 1,2,3,3,4,5,6 Debuut Winter is Coming Verscheen in 44 afleveringen Titles Douairière Konigin formeel Moeder Konigin informeel Vrouwe des Rots van Casterling Koningin Regentes Vrouwe van de Westerlanden Bijnamen Broederneuker de Leeuwin Status Levend Leeftijd ca. 41 in Seizoen 5 Dood - Oorsprong Slot van Casterling,de Westerlanden Trouw Huis Lannister Huis Baratheon van Koningslanding (door huwelijk) Cultuur Andalen Religie Geloof van de Zeven Familie Tywin Lannister} - vader/oom {Joanna Lannister} - moeder/tante {Tytos Lannister} - grootvader Ser Jaime Lannister - tweelingsbroer/neef/minnaar Tyrion Lannister - jongere broer/neef {Robert Baratheon} - man {Cersei's zoon van Robert} - stierf na geboorte {Joffry Baratheon} - zoon/neefje {Myrcella Baratheon} - dochter/nichtje Tommen Baratheon - zoon/nichtje Ser Kevan ch - oom Ser Lancel Lannister - neef {Martyn Lannister} - neef {Willem Lannister} - oom {Stannis Baratheon} - schoonbroer {Renly Baratheon} - schoonbroer {Selyse Baratheon} - schoonzus {Shireen Baratheon} - nichtje bij trouwerij Marjolij Tyrel - schoonzus, later schoondochter Sansa Stark - schoonzus Ser Loras Tyrel - verloofde Gespeeld door Lena Headey(volwassen) Nell Williams(Jong) } | Images |}} 'Cersei Lannister '''is een belangrijk karakter in het eerste, tweede, derde, vierde en vijfde boek van George R.R. Martin uit de Ijs en Vuur reeks, en een belangrijk karakter in seizoen één, twee, drie, vier, vijf en zes van Game Of Thrones. Ze wordt in de series gespeeld voor actrice Lena Headey en debuteert in de première van de serie. Cersei is de weduwe van Konning Robert Baratheon. Ze is dochter van heer Tywin Lannister, tweelingzus van Ser Jaimie Lannister en oudere zus van Tyrion Lannister, de dwerg. Sinds haar adolescentie heeft zij een incestueuze relatie met Jaimie, die in het geheim de vader is van haar kinderen Tommen, Myrcella en Joffry. Wanneer Koning Robert wordt gedood tijdens een incident bij het jagen, grijpen Cersei en haar zoon Joffrey de troon en negeren ze de wens van Robert om Eddard Stark de titel van Koning op te dragen totdat Joffry oud genoeg is. Ned wordt opgepakt en later onthoofd op Joffrey's bevel, een handeling die de Oorog van de Vijf Konningen startte. Cersei is niet in staat om de psychopathische neigingen van Joffry in bedwang te houden, waardoor de oorlog steeds grotere maten aanneemt. Rondom de aanval van Stannis op Koningslanding is Cersei verwikkeld in een machtsstrijd met haar jongere broer Tyrion, die dan tijdelijk Hand van de Koning is in hun vader's plaats. Na de Slag om Zwartwaterbaai keert vader Tywin terug en neemt zijn plaats als Hand weer in en plant hij gelijk een bruiloft voor Cersei. Rond deze tijd begint Cersei een grote wantrouwigheid te ontwikkelen tegenover het huis Tyrel, de Lannister's belangrijkste bondgenoten in de oorlog. Ze wantrouwt vooral Marjolij Tyrel, verloofde van haar zoon Koning Joffry. Na de dood van Joffry tijdens de Parse Bruiloft, beschuldigt Cersei Tyrion ervan haar zoon vergiftigd te hebben en leidt een hevig eenzijdig process tegen hem. Tyrion wordt ter dood veroordeeld maar ontsnapt, waarbij hij zijn vader vermoord. Met Tywin dood, Jaimie naar Dorne om Myrcella te redden en Tyrion op de vlucht, heeft Cersei macht over het hele rijk. Vastberaden om huis Tyrel te ondermijnen, koopt ze een leger voor de Hoge Mus en laat ze Loras Tyrel arresteren wegens homoseksualiteit. Ook Marjolij wordt gearresteerd voor het verdedigen van Loras. Haar triomf is kort, want niet lang hierna wordt Cersei ook gearresteerd voor de beschuldigingen van incest, koningsmoord en overspel. Na een naakte loop van boetedoening in het midden van Koningslandig, is ze vrij op in de Rode Burcht te verblijven, maar moet ze nog steeds terechtstaan voor haar misdaden. Persoonlijkheid en Uiterlijk Cersei is ambitieus, koud, vastberaden en sluw in de zin van dat ze bereid is iedereen te verraden die haar vertrouwd, of om haarzelf te beschermen. Maar ze is ook een narcist en egoïstisch wat haarzelf bemoeilijkt. Terwijl ze er van overtuigd is dat ze een meester is in stratergieën, is ze extreem ongeduldig, kortzichtig en is ze slecht in het inschatten van mensen, wat er naar leidt dat ze slecht is in het manipuleren van mensen die haar openlijk wantrouwen. Tywin vertelde haar zelfs dat hij haar niet volledig kon vertrouwen aangezien ze haar eigen intelligentie overschatte. Dit alles maakt Cersei gevaarlijk; ze is niet alleen onintelligent, ze kent haar eigen limieten ook niet. Een veel gemaakte fout bij Cersei is het denken dat ze de mentale volwassenheid heeft van een Konigin, of tenmiste die van een volgroeide vrouw, terwijl ze meer een geval is van een kleuter opgesloten in een vrouwenlichaam (Lena Headey heeft zelf toegeven dat wanneer ze Cersei speelt ze in de huid kruipt van een verwarde 15-jarige die nooit fatsoenlijk opgevoed is). Publiekelijk probeert ze een serene, kalme indruk te geven waarin ze controle heeft over haar omgeving, maar als dingen niet op haar manier gaan, flipt ze. Cersei's gedrag is enorm bipolair, het kan wisselen tussen ware affectie voor iemand en pure haat en afgunst. Als Tyrion al eerder had opgemerkt, gebruikt Cersei vaak ware gevoelens in de vorm leugens wanneer ze iemand manipuleert. Haar angst voor de veiligheid van haar kinderen is bijvoorbeeld wel echt, maar ze zal dit schaamteloos gebruiken om sympathie op te wekken bij anderen, en hen zo aan haar zijde te krijgen. Cersei verafschuwt de regels die haar op worden gelegd omdat ze een vrouw is en is jaloers op de vrijheid die mannen hebben in de maatschappij. Meerdere huizen in de Zeven Koninkrijken hebben wat vrijere regels als het om het opvoeden van vrouwen gaat. De vrouwen van huis Huis Tyrel, bijvoorbeeld, worden verwacht mee te doen in politiek en zijn daarom van een jonge leeftijd al getraind om later mee te spelen in ''Het spel der Tronen. Cersei's vader Tywin daarentegen, gaf haar een conservatievere opvoeding waar haar enige taak was om koninklijke kinderen de wereld in te brengen en op te voeden. Het zou ook kunnen zijn dat Tywin haar geen opvoeding gaf waarin politiek een rol speelde omdat hij geloofde dat Cersei er te ongeduldig en ondoordacht voor was. Ze geeft vaak haar vader de schuld van haar slechte leiderschap, bewerend dat ze beter zou zijn geweest bij een politieke opvoeding. Maar dat doet niks aan het feit dat ze geen geschikte leider is. Ze haat het om een vrouw te zijn in de Westerosi maatschappij, en is daarom ook van mening dat de meeste vrouwen idioten zijn. Ze ergert zich niet zozeer aan de behandeling van mannen tegenover vrouwen, ze zou simpelweg gewoon een man willen zijn. Cersei's gebrek aan een goed ouderschap verklaart waarom ze nu zelf ook geen goede moeder is. Terwijl ze beweert dat ze ontiegelijk veel om haar kinderen geeft en onvoorwaardelijk van ze houdt, ziet ze ze meer als een soort verlengingen van haarzelf, waarmee ze kan doen wat ze wilt en zolang mogelijk bij zich probeert te houden. Cersei "houdt" ook niet zoveel van haar kinderen als ze geobsedeerd met hun mentale constructies. Ze had zichzelf haar hele leven wijsgemaakt dat Joffry een goede Koning zou zijn wijs en dapper, zo erg dat ze blind werd voor zijn psychopathische gedrag. Ook haar verwennen en ophemelen van Joffry heeft gezorgd voor zijn verotte persoonlijkheid. Ze gaf zoveel aandacht aan Joffry dat ze haar andere twee kinderen Tommen en Myrcella zowat vergat, behalve wanneer ze ze eens moest manipuleren. En toen Myrcella in Dorne was, maakte Cersei gelijk het ordeel dat ze daar niet gelukkig zou zijn, terwijl Myrcella juist blij was om even vrijheid te hebben van haar overbeschermende moeder. Cersei is een knappe vrouw en heeft de klassieke Lannister-looks. Goudblond haar, Flitsend groene ogen, een gave huid en een redelijk lang, slank postuur. Haar oom, Kevan Lannister vindt dat ze in haar jongere jaren zelfs Lyanna Stark's schoonheid deed verbleken. Haar vader Tywin is ervan overtuigd dat ze op haar leeftijd nog steeds de knapste vrouw is van Westeros. Maar, tijd, zwangerschap, moederschap en alcoholmisbruik beginnen hun tol te eisen. Rond het Een Feestmaal voor Kraaien begint ze aan te komen. Als meerdere personages in de serie, heeft ze zo nu en dan dromen die de toekomst voorspellen. Biografie Jeugd Cersei is de enige dochter en oudste kind van Heer Tywin Lannister en Vrouwe Joanna Lannister. Tywin is het hoofd van Huis Lannister, Heer van de Westerlanden en rijkste man in alle Zeven Koninkrijken. de Westerlanden is een van de belangrijkste regios in Westeros en Huis Lannister is een van de Voornaamste Huizen. Cersei is de oudere tweelingzus van Ser Jaimie Lannister en oudere zus van Tyrion Lannister.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Cersei Barat Category:CharactersCategory:Major CharactersCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Status: AliveCerseiCerseiCategory:QueensCategory:Cersei LannisterCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Characters from the WesterlandsCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:NobilityCategory:Season 5 CharactersCategory:Lords of Casterly RockCategory:Telltale Games Series Charactersheon entry Ze is met voorrechten opgevoed in het Slot van Casterling. Ze staat bekend om haar grote schoonheid. Cersei's moeder Joanna stierf na het baren van Tyrion Lannister, wat hun vader koud maakte en verbitterde. Net als haar vader geeft Cersei Tyrion de schuld van de dood van hun moeder, en vindt het vreselijk spijtig dat haar moeder moest sterven om Tyrion op aarde te zetten."The Night Lands"HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Tyrion Lannister entry Cersei's vader was meestal weg tijdens haar jeugd en tienerjaren, aangezien zijn positie Hand van de Koning was. Hij bracht onregelmatige bezoeken aan de Rots van Casterling. Zonder hun moeder op vader om hen op te voeden, zijn Tyrion, Jaimie en Cersei voornamelijk opgevoed door dienstmaagden en maesters van Huis Lannister. ze begon een incestueuze relatie met Jaimie in het begin van haar jeugd, en ging hiermee door ondanks haar huwelijk. Cersei heeft in de loop der tijd meerdere partners gehad, maar Jaimie is altijd trouw gebleven aan haar. thumb|left|Een jonge Cersei opzoek naar [[Maggy]]Toen ze ongeveer dertien jaar oud was, bracht Cersei samen met haar vriendin Melara Heatherspoon, Maggy, een bezoek aan een heks die woonde in een bos vlak bij het Slot van Casterling en volgens vele de toekomst kon voorspellen. Nadat Cersei haar onbeleefd wakker heeft gemaakt en haar met dreigementen eist om haar toekomst te voorspellen, vraagt Maggy een druppel van haar bloed. Maggy geeft Cersei drie vragen om te stellen. Eerst vraagt ze aan Maggy of ze met de prins (ze bedoelde des tijds Rhaegar Targaryen) zal trouwen. Maggy vertelt haar dat ze niet de prins zal gaan huwen, maar de koning. Aangenaam verrast vraagt Cersei hoeveel kinderen ze zullen hebben. Wanneer Maggy haar vertelt dat de koning er twintag zal hebben en zij drie begrijpt ze het niet. Ook voegt de waarzegster er aan toe dat ze alle drie gouden kronen op hun haren zullen hebben, maar ook gouden lijkwaden zullen hebben, wat impliceert dat Cersei ouder zou worden dan al haar kinderen. Wanneer Cersei haar vraagt of ze inderdaad koningin zal worden, antwoordt ze dat ze dat dit voor een tijd zal zijn, todat een jongere, knappere vrouw komt die haar plek zal gaan afnemen. Aan het einde van Robert's Rebelion, wat het einde betekende van het leiden van Huis Targaryen, werd Cersei gehuwd aan Koning Robert Baratheon, een politiek huwelijk waar Robert mee in stemde dankzij haar vader's hulp op de val reep. In het begin was Cersei enthousiast over het huwelijk met de knappe Robert, maar hun liefde begon instabiel te noemen nadat Robert haar "Lyanna" noemde tijdens hun eerste huwelijksnacht. Ze baarde Robert ondanks alles een zoon die een paar weken na zijn geboorte stierf aan een koorts. Cersei was kapot van het verlies van haar zoon wat er voor zorgde dat Robert haar vast moest houden wanneer ze het lichaam van haar weghaalde. Over een periode van tijd, veranderde Cerse's liefde voor Robert langzamerhand in haat, wat er voor zorgde dat ze terugkeerde naar Jaimie. Officieel gezien zijn de kinderen Tommen,Myrcella en Joffry van Robert, maar het zijn allemaal producten van de incestueuze relatie tussen Jaimie en Cersei. Seizoen 1 thumb|left|Cersei arriveert in [[Winterfel]]In Koningslanding, bekijkt Cersei hoe de zwijgende zusters het lichaam van de Hand van de Koning, Jon Arryn klaarmaken voor begraving. Zij een haar tweelingsbroer Jaimie bespreken of Jon misschien aan iemand anders heeft verteld over wat hij had ontdekt. Jaimie zegt dat ze zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken, aangezien de Koning hen nu al geëxecuteerd zou hebben als hij de waarheid had geweten. Ze suggereert dat Jaimie misschien de nieuwe hand kan worden, maar Jaimie weigert, bewerend dat de positie te veel gevaar en verantwoordelijkheid met zich meebrengt. thumb|Cersei op het feest in [[Winterfel]] Koning Robert besluit naar Winterfel te reizen om zijn beste vriend Eddard Stark te vragen om nieuwe Hand van de Koning te worden. Ook wil hij een huwelijk tussen Eddard's oudste dochter, Sansa en zijn oudste zoon, Joffry arrangeren. Cersei, Jaimie en vele leden van het Koninklijk Hof rezien met Koning Robert mee. Wanneer ze een maand later in Winterfel arriveren (Winterfel is de zitting van Huis Stark), presenteert Ned/Eddard zijn huishouden aan de koning. Naar de gebruikelijke beleefdheden en groetingen, eist Robert het graf van Lyanna Stark te bezoeken in de ondergrondse gangen van Winterfel, wat Cersei irriteert. Nadat Robert en Ned weggaan, stuurt Cersei Jaimie om opzoek te gaan naar Tyrion, die zich vermaakt in het lokale bordeel. Diezelfde avond wordt er een groot feest gehouden in Winterfell, en Catelyn en Cersei wisselen warme woorden uit. Cersei lijkt onder de indruk van Sansa Stark, ze is ervan overtuigd dat ze mede dankzij haar schoonheid populair zal woorden aan het Hof. De volgende morgen gaan Eddard en Robert op jacht, wat het kasteel op een rare manier verlaten maakt. Cersei en Jaimie stellen zich in verbinding in de onbeheerde toren van Winterfel. Bran Stark beklimt de toren en ziet ze geslachtsgemeenschap hebben. Hij wordt betrapt op kijken door Cersei, en Jaimie grijpt hem. Jaimie vraagt aan hem hoe oud hij is, en nadat hij "tien" antwoordt, gooit Jaimie hem uit het raam, sprekend; The things I do for love thumb|Cersei tijdens het ontbijt in WinterfelEen maand later, tijdens het ontbijt in Winterfel, meldt Tyrion aan zijn familie dat Bran verwacht wordt de val te overleven en de omzichtige reacties van zijn broer en zus blijven hem niet onopgemerkt. Cersei brengt een bezoek aan Catelyn, die naast Bran's bed waakt. Cersei vertelt haar over haar eerste kind, een prachtige, zwart-harige jongen, die stierf aan een koorts. Robert en zij waren er kapot van, en al haar gebeden en tranen waren uiteindelijk voor niets geweest. Cersei vertelt dat ze zal bidden voor Catelyn's zoon, en zegt dat ze hoopt dat de goden deze keer wel zullen luisteren. Het koninklijke gezelschap, nu ook met Sansa,Arya en Ned bereid zich voor om terug naar Koningslanding te gaan. Tijdens de reis terug naar de hoofdstad vindt er een incident plaats tussen Joffry en Arya's schrikwolf, dat leidt naar een russie tussen Cersei en Eddard. Robert probeert de situatie te bemiddelen, maar Cersei staat erop dat Arya's wolf Nymeria wordt gedood, en aangezien deze is gevlucht, staat ze erop dat Lady, Sansa's wolf wordt geëxecuteerd. Eddard is furieus, en besluit er zelf toe te zien dat de wolf wordt gedood. thumb|left|[[Jaimie Lannister|Jaimie probeert Cersei gerust te stellen.]]Wanner ze weer aan het Hof arriveren, praat Cersei met haar zoon Joffry over het incident op de Koningsweg. Ze verteld hem dat wanneer hij koning is, de waarheid is zoals hij het wil. Joffry verteld dat er op roering zal komen dankzij de Starks, en als hij koning was, hij de belasting zou verdubbelen en ze zou dwingen bijdrage te brengen aan het koninklijke leger, en, als ze ongehoorzaam zouden zijn, zou hij ze verpletteren. Cersei evalueert dat het Noorden te vast en wild is om militair veroverd te worden door buitenstaanders. Ze waarschuwt Joffry slimmer te zijn als koning, en adviseert hem aardig te doen tegen Sansa. Ook vertelt ze hem dat iederen die niet hen is, een vijand is. Een raaf arriveert in Koningslanding met het nieuws van Bran's herstel. Cersei is bang dat haar geheim onthuld zal worden, maar Jaimie stelt haar gerust en verteld haar dat hij een oorlog voor haar zou starten als het moest. Cersei en haar man Robert drinken en bespreken de bedreiging van de Dothraki nu Daenerys Targaryen zwanger en getrouwd is. Cersei onthult aan Robert dat ze aan het begin van hun huwelijk ware gevoelens voor hem had, zelfs na het sterven van hun eerste zoon. Robert zegt dat hij dit wist, maar nooit haar liefde beantwoord had dankzij zijn gevoelens voor de dode Lyanna Stark. Cersei en Robert brengen een bezoek aan Eddard terwijl hij herstelt aan de wonden die hij is opgelopen in zijn gevecht met Jaimie en zijn bewakers. Cersei is woedend vanwege Tyrion's arrestatie en zijn gevecht met haar tweelingbroer, maar Eddard is ondoordingbaar. Eddard confronteert Cersei en vertelt haar dat hij van de ware ouderschap van haar kinderen af weet. Ze ontkent het niet en zegt in tegenstelling dat zij en Jaimie bij elkaar horen. Ze vertelt dat ze eerst liefde koesterde voor Robert, maar dat hun liefde snel verzuurde nadat hij haar "Lyanna" noemde tijdens hun huwelijksnacht. Ned adviseert haar Koningslanding te verlaten omdat hij van plan is de waarheid aan Robert te vertellen. Maar Cersei waarschuwt hem en zegt dat wanneer je het spel der tronen speelt, leeft of sterft. Robert raakt dodelijk gewond tijdens de jacht. Cersei is bezorgd dat Eddard nu de waarheid zal gaan zeggen, maar Ned besluit zijn vriend niet verder te pijnigen. Robert benoemd Eddard tot beschermer van het rijk en heerser. Vlak na Robert's dood zet Cersei Joffry zo snel mogelijk op de troon. Eddard probeert de waarheid aan het licht te brenggen met hulp van Petyr "Kleinvinger" Baelish, maar hij veraadt hem en neemt Cersei's zijde. Eddard wordt gearresteerd en in de cel gezet, terwijl zijn bewakers worden gedood. Cersei manipuleert Sansa en krijgt haar zover een brief te schrijven om haar broer [Stark|Robb te vragen om te knielen voor Joffry in ruil voor hun vader's leven, maar het plan werkt niet. Sterker nog, dit motiveert Robb alleen een leger op te stellen en richting de Rivierlanden te marcheren om hier de legers van de Lannisters direct te confronteren. Cersei moedigt Sansa aan om Joffrey te smeken om haar vaders leven. Joffrey stemt in met het plan en laat Eddard te rest van zijn leven doorbrengen als broeder van de Nachtwacht, mits hij zijn misdaden bekent en Joffrey uitroept al de enige, ware koning van Westeros. Cersei is aanwezig op de Grote Sept van Baelor wanneer Ned voor zijn misdaden wordt veroordeeld. Wanneer Joffry ondanks zijn belofte genadig te zijn Eddard toch executeert, is ze geschokt. Ze probeert Joffry om te praten, maar zonder enige zin. Een oorlog woedt nu tussen de Lannisters en de Starks. Ze neemt een nieuwe minnaar, haar neef Lancel Lannister en wordt op de hoogte gesteld van Jaimie Lannister's gevangenschap.